The present invention relates to compressors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanism for managing the flow and temperature of lubricant in a compressor system.
A compressor system including, for example a contact-cooled rotary screw airend, injects a lubricating coolant such as oil into the compression chamber to absorb the heat created by the compression of air. The temperature of the oil must be maintained within a range to maximize its life and to minimize the formation of condensation within the compressor system. The amount and temperature of the injected oil also has an effect on the overall performance of the airend.